


A Relative on the Northern Side of the Family

by SusanMM



Category: Magnificent 7 ATF, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Crossover, Gen, Loki isn't all bad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:55:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25572436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SusanMM/pseuds/SusanMM
Summary: Loki must tend to a few details before conquering Midgard.
Relationships: Loki (Marvel)/Maude Standish
Comments: 4
Kudos: 31





	A Relative on the Northern Side of the Family

In an underground base that had belonged to AIM a day ago, Loki watched as his slaves  
hustled to do his bidding. Selvig and his scientists worked on tapping the power of the tesseract.  
Technicians with electric blue eyes studied computer screens. SHIELD agent Clint Barton  
supervised a squad of mercenaries. A thought struck the Asgardian prince.  
"Barton, have you a cell phone?"  
Without a word, Barton removed a cell phone from his pocket and handed it to his lord and  
master. Loki dialed a number from memory.  
______________________________________________________________________________________ A cell phone buzzed. ATF Agent Ezra Standish felt his pockets to see which of his three  
cell phones it was, so he could tell which of his many personas the phone belonged to. He glanced at the  
screen and frowned; he didn't recognize the number.  
"Good morning." He kept his voice neutral, his southern accent not as thick as usual.  
"Good morning, Erik Lokison."  
Ezra paled. Only two people knew that name, and his mother never used it. "Sir, please be  
advised that you have called a federal agency, and this is not a secure line."  
"You can be overheard. I understand. Where are you at the moment?" Loki asked.  
"Colorado. Denver," Ezra specified.  
"Good. Stay there, Erik. Stay away from New York City until you hear from me that it's  
safe. In fact, it would be best to avoid the East Coast until further notice."  
"Yes, sir."  
"I shall be rather busy the next few days," Loki predicted, "but I should be seeing you in  
person in a month or less."  
"I look forward to that," Ezra replied. "It's been a while."  
"Too long. Stay in Colorado. That should be far enough away to avoid ... entanglements. I  
love you, Erik."  
"You, too."  
ATF Agent Nathan Jackson glanced over as Ezra returned the phone to his pocket. "Who  
was that?"  
"A relative on the northern side of the family," Ezra said.


End file.
